Happy Birthday
by suzie2b
Summary: A sequel to "Secret Santa"


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Happy Birthday**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Charley walked into the mess hall and smiled when she found Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully. She quickly got her lunch and joined them. "Hi, guys. Sorry I late. I stayed to find that information we need.**

 **Hitch grinned. "So you found his birthday?"**

" **Yep." Charley took an index card out of a pocket and handed it to Tully.**

 **He read, "'Carl Wiseman Jensen, Jr.—February 16, 1920'."**

 **Hitch questioned, "Wiseman?"**

 **Charley swallowed her bite of sandwich and said, "That's what it says in his personnel file."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Did you get his parents address?"**

" **It's on the other side of that card. Carl and Edna Jensen. 612 Main Street, Tioga, North Dakota. I'm going to write them a letter after lunch."**

 **Troy said, "Well, barring any setbacks, that gives us about a month to put things together."**

 **Charley was in charge of the majority of the birthday arrangements. Cookie was going to make a special cake and volunteered the mess hall for the party. Charley enlisted a few friends to help put together decorations and spoke to Captain Boggs about possibly having Sergeant Davis' unit be in Ras Tanura on the 16** **th** **of February.**

 **On the 9** **th** **of February Charley was sent out with a convoy commanded by Sergeant Davis. Private Carl Jensen was her driver. They were to be back at base in four to four-and-a-half days.**

 **The trip to the base at Karbala went off without a problem. There hadn't been any enemy sightings along that route since the German lines had been pushed back just before Christmas.**

 **However, on the return trip the convoy ran into trouble.**

 **##################**

 **The Rat Patrol were called back to base during a routine patrol late in the morning of the 11** **th** **. It was not good news. Captain Boggs didn't mince words when he said, "We got a distress call." He went to the map on the wall and pointed to a spot. "Sergeant Davis' unit was ambushed right around here. The call was cut off before we could get the exacted coordinates and there's been no contact since."**

 **Moffitt was taking notes and said, "There are caves in the hills in that area, sir. Perhaps they were able to get there to take cover."**

" **That's what I'm hoping. They're no doubt outmanned and outgunned. The supplies they were returning here with are of no real consequence, but the information Charley's carrying is of the utmost importance."**

 **Troy said, "We'll leave immediately, captain."**

 **As they walked out of headquarters, Troy said, "Make sure the jeeps are well stocked. Get some extra blankets, rations, and medical supplies." He looked at Tully, who had remained silent, but was noticeably tense as he worriedly worked his jaw. "Don't worry. We'll get there in time."**

 **Tully simply nodded as he and Hitch went for supplies.**

 **##################**

 **When the ambush happened the seven trucks of the convoy automatically scattered. Among those hit was Carl's truck. The big private fell on top of Charley as the truck went over on its side. Carl did his best to roll off of her in the close quarters and asked, "You okay, Charley?"**

 **She took a gasping breath and nodded. "Just got the wind knocked out of me. How 'bout you?"**

" **So far so good." Large caliber bullets blasted through the cab of the truck, just missing them, and Carl said, "We better get outta here!" He kicked out the windshield and helped Charley out.**

 **Outside, they saw the carnage brought about by the Germans. Ruined trucks were strewn across the desert. Charley and Carl wondered silently if anyone else had survived.**

 **Carl looked around. The only other cover was the hills about 800 yards behind them. "Do you think you can run to those hills?"**

 **Charley turned. "I can if you can, but we'll probably be seen."**

" **Good reason to run fast. Let's go."**

 **Charley reached into the cab and pulled out her satchel. She and Carl ran as hard as they could, and yes they were seen by the Germans. Bullets whizzed by them as they went and then Carl went down.**

 **Charley turned back. She grabbed his arm and yelled, "Come on, Carl! We're almost there!"**

 **Carl slowly got to his knees, the wound in his side was bleeding badly. "Go on, Charley! They're gonna get us both if you don't!"**

 **Charley pulled him to his feet with a grunt. "They're only going to get us if you keep wasting time!"**

 **##################**

 **The Rat Patrol pulled into a waterhole to let the jeeps cool down some and stretch their legs. Moffitt got out of the jeep and noticed Tully not moving, his hands still clinching the steering wheel. "Are you all right, Tully?"**

" **No."**

" **Charley's going to be all right. She's smart and she's got Carl to take care of her."**

 **Tully looked at the sergeant and said, "But what if this is the one time Carl** _ **can't**_ **take care of her?"**

 **Moffitt walked around to the driver's side of the jeep. "You can't think like that, Tully. She's been in trouble before and came out just fine. She will this time as well."**

" **But what about the times I almost lost her?"**

 **Moffitt gently got Tully's hands off the steering wheel. "Those have been few and far between. Come on, get out." The private slid out and Moffitt said, "Go check the radiators. It wouldn't do to be caught out here if they boil over."**

 **Tully sighed, then nodded and walked around the sergeant to the front of the jeep.**

 **Moffitt joined Troy as Hitch went to keep watch. Troy asked, "How's Tully doing?"**

 **Moffitt said, "He's very upset. I've got him checking the jeeps over while we're stopped. Best to keep him busy."**

" **Maybe we should've left him at base."**

" **He wouldn't have allowed that."**

 **Troy said, "If I made it an order…"**

 **Moffitt interrupted with, "No, Troy. That would have only angered him and I'd rather not return with Charley to find him in the stockade. Besides, we need him. When the time comes Tully will be in control and ready to do what needs to be done."**

 **Troy looked at the private as he filled one of the radiators. "Yeah, you're right."**

 **##################**

 **Charley and Carl made it to the hills, but just barely. They found some cover and ducked down to see if the Germans would follow them on foot, but they made no move to get out of their halftracks.**

 **Charley pulled a kerchief out of her satchel and opened Carl's shirt to inspect the wound in his side. She pressed the material against it and said quietly, "Here, press on this. We need to stop the bleeding."**

 **Carl put his hand over the kerchief and grimaced when he put pressure on it. "Well, we're here. What now?"**

 **Charley took her pistol out of her satchel and pushed a loaded clip in it. Then she set it aside to get the box of gauze and tape she always carried. "They aren't coming up after us yet. As soon as I finish with this bandage, we'll climb higher and find a place to hide."**

" **What's the point? If they want us, they're gonna get us one way or other."**

 **As Charley worked, she said, "Since when did you become a defeatist, private? We've been in scrapes with the Germans before. We'll get through this one too."**

 **Carl managed a slight smile. "Yeah, you're right." He picked up the pistol and asked, "Got anymore bullets for this?"**

 **Charley taped off the bandage as she said, "Just what I normally travel with. Three more full clips and a full box."**

" **Not much, but it's better than nothing."**

" **Yep. Ready to go?"**

 **Carl nodded and got to his feet.**

 **##################**

 **The Rat Patrol stopped for the night as the sun disappeared, giving the horizon an orange glow. Tully hopped out of the jeep and went to Troy saying, "Can't we keep going, sarge? We can…"**

" **No." At the look on Tully's face, Troy said, "Those Germans could still be in the area. The last thing we need to do is run into them in the dark. Understand?"**

" **Yeah, I got it."**

" **Okay, why don't you go start a hot meal? Hitch can take first watch."**

 **Later that night, Moffitt found Tully on watch. "You were to wake me two hours ago, Tully."**

" **I'm not tired, sarge."**

" **That's not the point. Even if you don't sleep, you need to rest."**

 **Tully sighed. "I just can't stop thinking about Charley. Is she okay? Was she captured? Makes me want to have a talk with Captain Boggs about not sending her off base anymore."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "And we all know what happened last time you did that."**

 **Tully chuckled quietly as he remembered. "I thought she was going to kill me. I'm lucky she's so understanding."**

" **Yes, you are. Now go get some rest. We'll be pulling out at first light."**

 **##################**

 **Charley and Carl climbed until they found a small cave. After a quick exploration and finding there was an opening in the back they could use if the Germans came searching for them, they found a spot behind some large rocks where they would be out of sight.**

 **They sat down on the cave floor and Charley asked, "How's your side?"**

 **Carl said, "Sore, but it's not bleeding anymore."**

" **I don't have enough gauze to wrap it again, so I'd rather not chance checking it right now."**

 **They heard a voice yell, "Wir wissen, dass Sie dort sind. Wenn Sie herunterkommen, wird Ihnen erlaubt zu leben."**

 **Carl asked, "What's he goin' on about?"**

 **Charley said, "He says they won't kill us if we come out."**

" **Do we believe him?"**

" **Not today we don't."**

 **Carl said, "They'll probably just wait us out. There's nowhere for us to go and we don't have any water."**

 **Off and on throughout the remainder of the day the Germans bombarded the hillside with mortars, always making sure they only shook the ground below where the caves were located. The Germans didn't seem interested in killing them … yet.**

 **Finally, the sun went down and the shelling stopped. Carl was dozing, so Charley took her pistol and went out to see what was going on. After a few minutes, she went back inside, nearly running into Carl as he was walking out. Charley let out a startled squeak when he grabbed her arm in the darkness.**

 **Carl said, "I woke up and you were gone…"**

 **Charley said quickly, "I was just seeing what our friends are doing out there. Come on. Let's go back so you can sit."**

 **Carl painfully lowered himself to the ground. Then he sighed and asked, "So they're still out there?"**

 **Charley started digging through her satchel as she replied, "Yeah, they've set up camp all comfy cozy." She went through her satchel and clicked on her penlight. After a moment, she pulled out the package she was to deliver to Captain Boggs.**

" **What are you doin'?"**

" **I'm going to hide this … just in case."**

 **Carl listened as she moved around the small cave. Then he heard what sounded like gravel falling. "You okay?"**

 **Charley answered, "Yep, just need another second or two."**

 **The cold night wore on quietly. Carl was hurting, but there wasn't anything they could do so he didn't complain. Charley could hear him try to hide the occasional soft moan he let out when he shifted on the hard ground.**

 **Then they heard a sound at the mouth of their little hideaway. Charley stood up to peer over one of rocks they were hiding behind with her pistol in hand. A soft voice called, "Charley? Jensen? Are you in here?"**

 **Charley smiled. "Sergeant Davis?" She turned on her flashlight to confirm it. "It is you."**

 **Davis asked, "Is Private Jensen with you?"**

 **Charley nodded. "Yes, but he got shot when we were making a run for it."**

 **The Sergeant hurried around and knelt next to Carl. The private looked at Davis and whispered, "Hey, sarge. You okay?"**

 **Davis said, "I'm fine, but it looks like you have a bit of a problem."**

" **I'll be fine."**

 **Davis looked at Charley. "My driver and I got away after our truck was hit. He said he saw you two run into the hills. I don't know if the Germans saw us or not, but they obviously saw you two. Private Lopez and I found a cave a little further up the hill. It's a bit bigger than this and we've got a small fire going."**

 **Charley nodded. "Let's go out the back door."**

 **##################**

 **Midmorning found the Rat Patrol on a hill that overlooked the approximate coordinates of the ambush. They saw American trucks strewn across the desert and a large German patrol camped facing some hills.**

 **Troy asked, "How many trucks were in that convoy?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "Seven. It doesn't appear that any of them got away. Do you think they took any prisoners?"**

 **As they watched, a mortar was launched into the hillside. Several minutes later another was launched. "I'm willing to bet they're not doing that for target practice."**

 **Tully said, "Whoever's up there is probably hold up in one of the caves."**

 **Hitch added, "We should go help 'em out, don't you think, sarge?"**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah, I think so." He looked at the numbers they were up against and said, "But let's circle around and go in from the back."**

 **They had to backtrack a ways so as not to be seen by the Germans when they cut across the desert. Then they went back on the backside of the hills.**

 **The Germans were blowing up the hillside at regular intervals. Every now and then the noise would stop long enough for someone to yell in German that if whoever was there were to come out, they would not be harmed.**

 **Moffitt said, "We know there are two caves on the other side. Why don't we split up and each take one?"**

 **Troy agreed. "Right. You take Tully and go around to the smaller one. Hitch and I will check out the other."**

 **Moffitt led the way around, staying low and using the dense brush as cover. A mortar blasted into the hillside below them and threw up a cloud of dusty debris. They kept moving though, letting the rocks and dirt fall around them.**

 **When they got to the entrance to the small cave Moffitt and Tully found it blocked after apparently being hit by a mortar. Moffitt quietly said, "Let's hope no one was in there. Let's go meet Troy and Hitch now."**

 **Tully nodded silently and prayed for a miracle.**

 **Troy and Hitch moved quickly, only stopping to take cover when a mortar exploded nearby. At one point Hitch said, "It doesn't seem like they're really aiming at anything."**

 **Troy said, "They may be trying to take them alive and using the mortars to try to scare 'em into surrendering. Could be they're after the dispatch Charley's carrying."**

 **They got to the cave just as another mortar hit the ground not far below them. They waited for the dust to clear a bit before they dashed inside. Troy quietly asked, "Anyone in here?"**

 **Sergeant Davis asked, "Troy, is that you?"**

" **Yeah, how many of you are there?"**

 **Davis stepped into the open. "There's four of us. I wasn't sure my distress call got out."**

 **Charley stepped out and said, "Carl's wounded."**

 **Troy looked at Hitch. "Go check him out."**

 **The private followed Charley back behind the boulders.**

 **Another mortar blew up outside and Troy said, "We need to get outta here."**

 **Moffitt and Tully hurried in through the settling dust. Moffitt smiled slightly, "Looks like you found them."**

 **Tully looked at Sergeant Davis hopefully and asked, "Charley?"**

 **Davis gave a nod as Charley appeared after hearing familiar voices. Without a word she went to Tully and was engulfed in his arms. He whispered, "Are you okay?"**

 **Charley turned her dirt smudged face up to look at him. "I fine."**

 **Hitch came out and said, "He's got a bullet in his side, but I've seen worse, sarge."**

 **Troy said, "Okay, let's shake it. With luck we'll be far away before those Germans know you're gone."**

 **Charley gasped, "Wait! I have to get the package."**

" **Where is it?"**

" **I hid it in another cave."**

 **Moffitt said, "The entrance was hit by a mortar. It's sealed up now."**

 **Charley shook her head. "There's another way in. I've got to try."**

 **Troy sighed. "All right. Tully, you and Hitch go with her. Moffitt and I will get these guys to the jeeps. Just make it quick."**

 **Tully nodded. "Right, sarge."**

 **And then they separated.**

 **As Tully led the way with Charley between him and Hitch, there was a lull in the firing and a German voice again demanded surrender.**

 **When they got to the blocked cave entrance Charley took Tully and Hitch around to the back entrance. It was little more than a hole in the ground, but big enough to get through.**

 **Tully went first to make sure it was safe, then Charley followed. Hitch stayed outside to keep watch.**

 **Charley got out her penlight and shined it around the ruined cave. "They sure made a mess of things, didn't they?"**

 **Tully said, "Yeah. Where'd you hide the package?"**

 **Charley found the place she and Carl had hidden, then moved towards one wall. "It should be right up there."**

 **She climbed over the large rocks and debris that were now scattered on the cave floor. Tully followed with a warning, "Be careful. This place isn't very stable now."**

 **Charley shone the light on a small opening in the wall. "It should be in there."**

 **It was over her head by a good foot or so and Tully asked, "How'd you get it in there?"**

" **Like this…" Charley put her foot on a small outcropping of rock to hoist herself up.**

 **Tully said, "Whoa! Never mind. Let me get it." He reached up and into the opening. All he could do was feel around until his fingers felt the thick envelope.**

 **Charley took it when Tully handed it to her, and said, "No worse for wear."**

 **A mortar hit the ground outside, shaking the cave and causing gravel to sift down on them. Then Hitch called to them, "That was too close! Let's go!"**

 **##################**

 **Eventually, the Germans got tired of the game they'd been playing and the commander sent some of his men up to capture whatever survivors there might be.**

 **The soldiers searched the cave and announced that there was no one there. The now frantic commander ordered every man to search the hills.**

 **After a thorough search, two of them found the tracks made by the jeeps and reported this finding to their superior. He ordered his men to break camp. They would follow the tracks with the hope of catching up with them.**

 **However, and unfortunately for the Germans, the Rat Patrol was by then hours away.**

 **##################**

 **In the cover of a wadi the two jeeps stopped. The survivors were exhausted, hungry, and thirsty. Troy got boxes of K-rations and water for Charley, Davis, and Lopez as he said, "Tully, I need you on watch. Hitch, help Moffitt with Carl."**

 **Tully kissed the top of Charley's head and reached for a machine gun. "That box better be empty when I get back."**

 **Moffitt had removed the makeshift bandage and examined the wound in Carl's side. "How's it feel?"**

 **Carl said, "Hurts some."**

 **Hitch knelt across from the sergeant. "How bad is it?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Actually, not too bad. It doesn't look like the bullet entered the ribcage." He looked at Carl. "Now, the closest doctor is at the hospital in Ras Tanura. We won't be able to get there before sometime tomorrow if we're lucky. Do you want me to take the bullet out now … or wait?"**

 **Carl's eyes opened wide. "You can do that?"**

" **The bullet hasn't gone too deep or done any internal damage. And you haven't lost an excessive amount of blood. It'll hurt like the blazes, but yes I can get it out without much fuss."**

 **Carl looked at Hitch, who smiled and said, "He's done this plenty of times. You'll feel better with the bullet out, and the ride to base will be more comfortable."**

 **Carl nodded, then looked back at Moffitt. "Okay, take it out."**

 **As Charley munched on the contents of her meal, Troy asked, "Is your package intact?"**

 **Charley nodded. "Yes it is."**

" **I'm going to code a message to headquarters that we found you four and we'll be there in a day or so. Captain Boggs will be relieved you're all right."**

 **Charley smiled. "Don't you mean he'll be relieved the package is all right?"**

 **Troy returned the smile and said, "No, I meant it just like I said it."**

 **##################**

 **Because of extra two people per jeep, the drive was a little slower then it normally would've been. They had to stop often to let the jeeps cool.**

 **It was well after dark when the Rat Patrol and their passengers got to Ras Tanura. Carl was taken to medical and slept comfortably into the next morning after the doctors checked his wound, gave him a pain killer, and started him on a round of antibiotics just to be safe.**

 **Troy and Moffitt wouldn't need to report in with Captain Boggs until morning and were dropped at their barracks with Davis and Lopez.**

 **Tully wanted to drop Charley at their apartment, but she refused and rode to the motor pool with him and Hitch to drop the jeeps off.**

 **##################**

 **A few days later, on the 16** **th** **of February, a special corner of the mess hall was decorated and the cake was placed in the center of the table with presents surrounding it. Six place markers had been made and were place in front of each chair.**

 **When Carl opened the door of his quarters he found Hitch and Tully standing there. He smiled and said, "Hi, guys. What brings you here?"**

 **Hitch said, "Haven't seen you around since we got back. We thought we'd see how you're doing."**

" **I'm doin' fine. The doctor wants me to rest so I haven't been out much." Carl then said a bit embarrassedly, "Where's my manners? Come on in."**

 **Tully said, "We were hoping you'd join us for lunch."**

" **Well, I am kinda hungry. Thanks, I think I'd like that."**

 **The three of them walked to the mess hall while carrying on casual conversation. When they got there, Hitch and Tully made sure Carl went in ahead of them. The first thing he saw was the big banner that read, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CARL!" Then he saw Charley, Troy, and Moffitt standing there grinning.**

 **Carl was so surprise he nearly panicked and started to turn to leave, but ran into Hitch and Tully behind him. Hitch laughed and said, "Oh no you don't!" And together he and Tully took their fellow private by the arms and pulled him over to the table.**

 **As Carl was planted in the chair at the head of the table, he stammered, "How … how did you know? I didn't think … anyone knew."**

 **Charley smiled. "I have my ways."**

 **Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, Tully, and Charley found their places and sat down around the table. Carl noticed the small framed picture in front of him and saw that each place was marked the same way. He picked up the one on his right. It was a picture of Charley, who said, "They're all pictures from our personnel files … except for yours."**

 **Carl replaced Charley's picture and picked up his for a closer look. It was him the day he turned eight-years-old with the electric train set his parents had given him for his birthday. "I still have this train. I'm hoping to have a son someday to give it to." Carl looked around the table and asked, "How did you get this? Where … when…"**

 **Charley said, "I wrote to your mother. She sent it along with a few gifts for you. She gave us some ideas for gifts too."**

 **Cookie came out of the kitchen and set a full plate of food down in front of him. "She also mentioned that this would make you happy."**

 **Carl's eyes got big as he looked at the plate. "Pot roast. Roasted taters and gravy. Green peas. This is my favorite meal! Mom makes it once a month!"**

" **Enjoy, Carl. You deserve it."**

 **Other plates were brought from the kitchen for the others at the table as Carl took his first bite. "Hmmm!" He looked at Cookie and said with a grin, "Not quite the same as Mom's, but this is great."**

 **Cookie laughed as he walked back to the kitchen.**

 **They ate their fill, lit the candles on the cake and sang "Happy Birthday" before cutting into it. It was a layered white sponge cake with chocolate frosting. Something his mother always made for his birthday.**

 **Then there was the presents. There was something from his Mom and Dad, his older sister Shelly, and various other friends and family. Then there were the gifts from those seated around the table.**

 **Troy and Moffitt had pitched in to get him a keychain with a lucky sixpence attached to it. Moffitt said, "I wrote a friend in England for it. I'm glad it got here in time."**

 **Carl clutched it in his fist for a moment and sighed. "Thank you both. It's great."**

 **Hitch and Tully traded Lieutenant Hill in supply for six bottles of Carl's favorite drink—Hires Root Beer. Carl laughed and asked, "Thanks, guys. How did you get ahold of these? That stuff they sell at the bar is awful."**

 **Tully smiled. "We promised not to tell anyone where they came from."**

 **And then there was a small, neatly wrapped gift from Charley. It was a bracelet made of red and brown carved wooden beads she had made by a local artisan. Carl turned it over in his hand and saw an Arabic word etched into the slightly larger center bead. "What's this mean?"**

 **Charley smiled. "It means 'friend'."**

 **Carl slipped it over his left hand for a perfect fit. "Thanks, Charley."**

 **It had turned from a long boring day of "resting" per Dr. Baker's orders, into a day Private Carl Wiseman Jensen would always remember fondly. A day he couldn't forget, because it almost didn't happen.**


End file.
